Chaos Power Awakening
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Dr. Eggman has returned! Cynder, Tails and their friends begin their quest to find the Chaos Emeralds to locate Sonic's whereabouts before Eggman.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Laboratory

**DRAGON HEROES**

Hello, everybody! Welcome to 2018! I know I was meant to start my next set of stories a bit earlier, but the holiday season does get you preoccupied from your usual stuff. Well anyway, here's the premiere of Season Three, which will have a lot of elements from the Sonic series. Sit back and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chaos Power Awakening  
**

 **Chapter 1 – The Secret Laboratory  
**

Denali is considered to be one of the most famous landmarks in all of Alaska. The highest mountain peak in North America, it stood proudly and silently as it always remained coated in thick white snow. Some people would come to visit the Alaska Range so that they could get a glimpse and even hike the mountain, as long as they were able to sustain the sheer cold weather conditions.

One evening, a caribou couple went hiking Denali for recently there were rumours spreading around Alaska Range that some strange activity could be heard from deep inside the mountain, especially at night. They were hoping to be the first to discover what the activity could be. Covered in thick winter clothing, they trudged slowly as they climbed up the mountain.

"Almost there, sweetheart," said the male caribou as he pressed his hiking stick on the snow. They had been climbing for hours.

"I think we should stop and take a break, Charlie," replied the female caribou. "This is a very hard climb, and goodness knows if we'll be able to uncover the mystery of the sounds within Denali, especially since they say a heavy blizzard is coming."

"We'll just stay here for a short while," said Charlie. "If we don't find anything in the next couple of hours, then we'll return to our cabin."

The two caribou set up their belongings as they prepared to endure the cold, but they were unaware that all the while, they were being watched by a mysterious and sinister presence in the distance. A tiny flying robot with wings hovered overheard as it focused on the couple, gathering some data and sending the information to a base hidden somewhere deep in the mountain.

The couple then sat down on the snow and waited. Just then, the female caribou heard something very unusual. Nervously, she looked around before turning to her partner. "Did you hear that, Charlie?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Charlie.

"Some kind of strange whirring noise," said the female caribou. "I don't like the sound of it, Charlie, it sounds very creepy, like maybe something that will come and sneak up on us."

"Don't be silly, my darling," assured Charlie, confidently. "I'm sure you're just imagining things, as I have heard the sound too, but it's most definitely the wind blowing. Relax there, love, nothing wrong is going to happen."

But unfortunately, it can.

As the two caribou continued talking, two large robots approached them from behind. They were bulky and menacing-looking, and both were armed with laser cannons. The two robots fixed their sights on the couple.

"Targets in range, doctor," the first robot began in a monotone computerised voice. "We are awaiting your commands."

"Excellent," replied a sinister voice from the robot's transmitter. "Prepare for immediate assault!"

"Roger that," said the second robot and as soon as the transmission ended, the two robots readied their weapons and opened fire.

Charlie and his beloved were still discussing on the sound they were hearing when a deadly laser flew by, barely missing them by a few inches. This made the couple stop as they stood straight up in shock and turn around to see the two robots aiming their cannons straight at them.

"Freeze, you two are coming with us," they said.

The two caribou were quivering with fear and unable to speak. As the two robots drew near, Charlie turned to his partner.

"Darling, you got to get out of here right now," he began. "Return to the cabin as quickly as you can."

"I told you something like that was going to happen," replied the female caribou. "I'll go, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," said Charlie. "The important thing right now is for you to be safe. I'll try to hold them off."

"Please be careful," whispered Charlie's partner and she hurried back to the cabin.

"Halt!" called the robot and it aimed its cannon at the female caribou.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Charlie burst out, and he rammed the robot with his antlers. Taken back, the robot turned around to face Charlie, who stood bravely, but unaware that he was surrounded.

"Resistance is futile, foolish animal," said the robot. "Surrender now and your life will be spared."

Charlie was ready to fight to the end, but when he looked back and realised that he was in a perilous situation, he realised that he could not risk his life holding out. Hoping to negotiate with the robots, he submitted himself.

"Alright, I'll go with you," he said. "But please don't go after my wife."

"Your request shall be respected," replied the robot. "Now, follow us."

* * *

There was a hollow passage hidden at the other side of the mountain, and in the passage was a large steel door. The two robots with Charlie approached the door and after the leader robot pressed a combination of numbers, the doors slid open to reveal the entrance to the mountain. When the three went inside, Charlie was astonished when he saw a large laboratory full of all kinds of machinery and computers that were still operating. Nevertheless, he was quite aware that he was not in a friendly environment. Several robots were seen working busily to take notice of their captive.

"The boss shall be seeing you in a minute," said the leader.

"Oh, good," said Charlie. "Maybe I can sort things out with him and ask him if I could be set free."

The two robots said nothing, and soon, a large figure loomed into the laboratory, which took the shape of a rotund wrinkly old man wearing some intimidating militaristic-styled clothing. His eyes were covered by navy blue pince-nez goggles and he sported a bushy grey moustache which used to be mahogany in his younger years. Although Charlie had never met the man, he could not help but notice how the top of his head was cut off as the skull was a glass dome holding a brain that was preserved in a greenish-blue fluid. It soon began to dawn on the caribou that he was in danger.

"Ah, another victim to become the next initiate in my robotic force," he said in a menacing tone of voice.

"Uh, sir," said Charlie. "There has got to be a grievous misunderstanding. You see, my wife and I were just setting up camp in the mountain when these two robots showed up, and…"

"Silence!" boomed the old man. "Where is the female?"

"I won't tell you," replied Charlie. "If you're planning to do something to her, then you've got another thing coming."

"Double the search!" the man ordered the two robots. "She has got to be around here somewhere!"

"Affirmative," replied the robots.

"Wait a minute," said Charlie. "They promised they won't do a thing to my wife if I turn myself over to you! You tell them to not search for her right this instant!"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" laughed the man. "I am Doctor Eggman, the most brilliant scientist in the world, which will soon be mine to rule with an iron fist!"

"Doctor Egg-what?" asked Charlie. "I have never heard of you, but you sound like an outright malevolent person!"

"Of course, I am, you fool!" declared Doctor Eggman. "And the first thing I'm going to do in order for you to know who I really am is to make you one of my slaves! Allow me to demonstrate."

Eggman led Charlie into another chamber in his laboratory where a large machine came into view. It had a tube which could fit almost anybody inside and next to it was a console full of buttons. The machine looked very grim.

"Meet the Roboticiser!" he said proudly. "With this, I can convert any biological being into machine, and you will be my next test subject!"

"No, I will not let you turn me into a robot!" said Charlie.

Eggman snarled. "You have nothing to say of it! Robots! Put that irritating caribou into the tube!"

Several robots charged after Charlie. The caribou tried to escape, but he was caught and he could not break himself free. The robots then placed him into the tube which promptly sealed shut trapping him inside. Doctor Eggman then tapped a few buttons and watched with glee as the Roboticiser started its dreadful work of converting Charlie into a robot.

 _Yes, now you are part of my robot army,_ he thought as he grinned. _Soon, I shall find all the Chaos Emeralds, and the world will be mine! But before I could, I'll have to use one of them to locate and crush a certain blue hedgehog. That meddlesome do-gooder hedgehog who has taken away my victory twenty years ago… Sonic the Hedgehog…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh dear, the evil Dr. Eggman is at it again! What sinister schemes does he have for the world this time? And who will be able to stop him? Will it be Cynder and her friends? Or will it be Sonic once again? Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of Turmoil

**Chapter 2 – Rise of Turmoil  
**

It was another regular day in Australia, but Tails was very eager to return to his laboratory, for his wife Blaze had some very special news for him. He was not quite sure, but he wondered if it had something to do with what she had been going through the last several months. Following their Hawaiian vacation and the scuffle between Cynder's team and Ash, Blaze started acting very peculiar. Tails recalled how she had been using the bathroom more often than usual and that she had been visiting their local doctor more than once for quite some time.

As the train arrived at his destination, Tails got off while listening to his collection of Nightriders music. He had been enjoying their hits since the concerts he witnessed and especially participated on the night when they were performing at Tokyo in Japan. Of course, he knew that the Nightriders were big celebrities as their faces were plastered the whole world over. He even recalled seeing the welcoming billboard featuring Axl and Lonnie that greeted arrivals at Station Square.

"Boy, it sure is one thing to see celebrities on television, but another to actually meet in person!" he said to himself. "The moment where Blaze and I sang with them and Cynder's group performing at the Tokyo concert, I'll treasure those memories forever!"

Later afterwards, Tails arrived at his laboratory. He opened the door and went inside.

"Blazey, I'm home!" he called.

"Welcome back, Milesy," smiled Blaze as she hugged her beloved two-tailed fox. They shared a deep passionate kiss while they held each other close.

"So, what's the news, my love?" asked Tails. "You told me it was something rather special."

Blaze thought deeply on what to say, as she was waiting for the right moment to tell Tails what was happening. Already she had told the news to several of her friends, but they all promised not to tell anything to the fox, for she wanted to tell him herself.

"Tails," she began. "Remember how I've been using the bathroom excessively and those so-called 'indigestions' I've been experiencing?"

"Yes, I do remember," replied Tails. "Are you fully recovered?"

"Well, almost, but not quite," said Blaze. "I've been going to the doctor, as you may recall, and although he assured me that my health conditions are okay, he confirmed something else, something that will be a surprise for you, something wonderful…"

"Yes, go on," said Tails, still anxious about the big news. "I'm waiting to hear what the surprise will be."

Groping for the right words, Blaze paused for a moment and cleared her throat, ready to reveal her news. "Milesy, you're going to be amazed," she said with a smile. "I… I'm pregnant!"

With that, Tails' eyes widened as he was stunned for a moment. He and Blaze had been together for the last ten years, and they had married three years after they started their relationship, but never had he expected to hear that he and Blaze were about to have a child. As he looked back to their times together, however, he realised that it finally made sense to why Blaze had been acting so strangely the past few months, and it was even more clear from the bump on her belly that kept swelling as each month passed, not to mention the redecorating of one of the rooms of their house as he noticed a crib that was just placed inside. He was not sure what to say as he was overwhelmed with joy.

 _Unbelievable, a baby,_ he thought to himself. _We're going to have a baby! I'm about to be a daddy!_

Blaze looked anxiously at Tails while she waited for his response. "Wow," he finally said. "That is absolutely wonderful! This is truly a happy moment for the both of us!"

"I'm so happy that you took it very well," said Blaze as she pulled Tails closer to her, purring affectionately.

"You know I would," replied Tails as he rested his head on Blaze's shoulder. "I only wish that you would have told me about this earlier."

"I just want to surprise you," said Blaze. "After all, you are my one and only, my other half, my dearly beloved."

"Just out of curiosity," said Tails. "Who else knows about your pregnancy?"

"No one else except for Amy, Cream and the dragons," replied Blaze. "I saw to it that they promised not say anything to you as I wanted to tell you the news alone."

"Now that we're going to be parents," began Tails. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, Tails, I've been thinking about this," said Blaze. "I would like our baby to follow in my footsteps and carry on the legacy of my maternal family, you know, becoming the next Princess of the Sol Dimension."

"I see," said Tails. "Sounds like a lot of planning, considering how you were so overwhelmed with those duties in your younger years."

"I had so much to learn back then," said Blaze. "Besides, it was because I've been bullied for my pyrokinetic powers that I've isolated myself from everyone else."

"Ah, gotcha," said Tails. He smiled at his wife. "I bet our baby will be a girl."

"What makes you believe that?" laughed Blaze. "I may not have checked with the doctor, but I'm quite sure that it would be a boy."

"I suppose we'll find out when the time comes," conceded Tails as Blaze reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the soft yet undistinguishable kicking that was coming from within. "Goodness me!" he laughed. "That's quite a strong kick for a baby! It has to be a girl!"

Blaze chuckled. She was feeling happy herself that she was going to be a mother as she wondered if it would be a cat or a fox, or even some kind of hybrid. Gazing into her husband's eyes again, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him another kiss on the lips. There was nothing that could spoil their happy moment.

Just then, Tails' phone started ringing. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and answered after he saw that the caller was Amy Rose.

"Hello, Amy?"

"Tails, I'm so glad that you answered!" exclaimed Amy in an urgent tone. "Are you at home now?"

"Yes, I have made it back to my lab," replied Tails. "Why? What's going on?"

"I want you and Blaze to look up the TV news right now!" continued Amy. "There's something awful happening at Alaska, and I'm having a suspicious feeling that it's the work of someone we knew from the past!"

"Okay then," said Tails, his mood now dropped as he searched for the remote and switched on the television and set it to the channel Amy told him and Blaze to look up where they could see the daily news still airing. Sure enough, the report was grim as they learned about the disappearance of some of Alaska's residents, the most recent being that of a male caribou. When they were up to the part where the wife was making her testimony, she described the attackers, and to Blaze and Tails' shock, the assailants looked very familiar as the sketches were revealed to look like rotund machines carrying weapons.

"No, it couldn't be!" gasped Tails. "It can't be you-know-who, could it?"

"I'm afraid it is him," replied Amy. "Eggman is still alive somehow, and is kidnapping innocent civilians, possibly turning them into robots like he did before!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Tails. "We haven't heard nor seen Sonic for quite some time, and we would definitely need his help!"

"I'm sure that if we used one of the Chaos Emeralds, we might be able to find him," said Amy.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Tails. "However, we're going to need all the help we can get!"

Blaze pondered on the situation. "Maybe we can enlist the dragons," she said. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another threat, another quest. Some action is about to happen very soon! Anyhow, isn't it lovely that Tails and Blaze are going to have a baby? We shall see the birth eventually, perhaps at the end of this season.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt for a Chaos Emerald

**Chapter 3 – Hunt for a Chaos Emerald  
**

At the dragon village of the Ise-Shima National Park in Japan, the dragons were having fun with their Nightriders app. The Nightriders were also there as they offered to spend some time with the dragons for a fortnight. Despite the village consisting of only a handful of huts, it was fortunate of the Nightriders to have their sleeping bags and they had their personal airplane which was big enough for the entire band sleep inside during the nights. Today was their last day of staying at the dragon village, so everyone was making the most out of the time they had left before the Nightriders leave. Draco and Torden were especially enjoying themselves as they hung out with Lonnie and Axl respectively.

"I will never forget these two weeks, Lonnie," said Draco. "I'm so glad you and I got to be very good friends."

"Why thank you, Draco," smiled Lonnie as he placed his arm around the Charizard. "It's nice to know how someone who has only got into our music for the last several months could become a devoted fan."

"One thing I sure hope though is that we will meet up again," continued Draco, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"Don't fret, Draco," said Axl. "You can bet that we will meet up again soon! We always give time for our fans, especially those who we feel very close to."

"That is all I love to hear from you," said Torden.

Lonnie looked around the village. "Say, Draco," he said. "Whereabouts is your girlfriend Cynder?"

"She's been caught up with teaching Ash how to use her powers properly these days," replied Draco. "Since the day she redeemed, Ash has been living with us and sharing Cynder's hut. At least I have Darky to share a hut with, so I am never lonely."

"Ah, I understand," said Lonnie. "Well, it's a good thing that you still have a roommate to keep you company, even if it isn't your girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's for sure," smiled Draco.

Axl took a look at his watch and realised that it was about time for his band to be on their way. "Man, time sure does fly when you're having fun," he laughed. "Much as we'd like to stay much longer, I'm afraid it's about time we return to our plane and take flight, for we got more concert tours to present."

"I wish you and the rest of the Nightriders the best of luck with your concert tours," said Torden. "If we have to go on another adventure and you guys happen to be close by, we'd definitely check them out."

"Please do!" said Lonnie, happily. "We'd definitely keep a sharp watch so that you'd be given the chance to interact with us again!"

Soon, as everyone gathered at the centre of the village, the dragons gave their thanks and goodbyes to the Nightriders while they prepared their plane for take-off.

"This has been quite a fun two weeks spending time with you, guys," said Iggy. "I especially enjoyed your playful humour, Lily, as that has given me the drive to continue my taste for jokes and laughter."

Lily smiled. "I also want to thank you for giving me some pointers on how to be a good comedian, Iggy," she said. "This will certainly be a lot of fun when I get an opportunity to host some parties!"

"We sure had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys," said Brutus. "Isn't that right, Rolf?"

"Yeah, of course," said Rolf as he stood by the plane with his usual solemn expression on his face.

"He's had a good time, even if it doesn't look like it," assured Lucinda.

"May you make it to your next concert as safely as possible," said Percival.

"We will," said the Nightriders.

"Oh, and give Bowser, Charonus, and Jeremy our kindest regards," added Selena. "We sure enjoyed getting to know them too."

"We'll be sure to tell them," promised Draco. "They usually drop by to say hi to us and sleep in from time to time."

Sabrina and Jan have finished packing their band equipment in the plane. "That's about all of them!" they announced. "We're going to board the plane now!"

"Come on, Nightriders!" called Melissa. "We're ready!"

Axl nodded as most of the band jumped into the plane. He and Lonnie decided to stay for a moment to say their farewells to the dragons.

"This is it, we're leaving just about now," he said. "Thank you all for your hospitality."

"Not a problem, Axl," said Cynder as she bowed respectfully to them. "Always know that you can always drop by whenever you have time."

"We'll keep that in mind, that's a promise," said Lonnie as he winked his eye. "By the way, I would recommend you all to come by at Station Square over in America."

"And what may be interesting about that place?" asked Jakkin.

"If you happen to catch a train and arrive downtown, you'll be greeted by a billboard screen featuring us as we welcome the visitors of Station Square."

"Whoa, that is awesome!" exclaimed Torden. "We'll be sure to check out Station Square whenever we can!"

"It's really a spectacle!" smiled Lonnie. "The billboard is huge, about as tall as a building! And you know what else? The welcome screen plays all day and night!"

"That's pretty cool," said Ash.

"However, if you really want to meet us when we're not performing at concerts and such, pay a visit at Hotel Ursa, formerly known as Casinopolis," said Axl. "It's a big hotel and casino within the city."

"The only time we host a concert at Station Square, though, is every New Year's Eve," said Lonnie. "And you'll also get a glimpse of us performing on our float on every annual Anthro Pride Parade."

"Those all sound really good," said Torden. "Thanks for sharing us all that information so we can have a look if we're around Station Square."

"A pleasure in doing so," said Axl. "Okay, that ought to do it, good luck, dragons! Be safe, be happy, and god speed!"

"See you later, Lonnie and Axl," smiled the dragons, and they all shook hands with the lizard and lion before they joined the rest of the band in the plane. Soon, the engine started up, and as it rose from the ground and took off into the sky, the dragons waved at the Nightriders until their plane disappeared over the horizon.

"That sure was an enjoyable experience," said Draco.

"You can say that again!" laughed Torden. "I just love the Nightriders!"

Cynder could only nod in agreement as she continued looking up to the sky. Suddenly, she noticed a tiny speck up ahead, which she could recognise as the Tornado Z coming closer.

"Looks like Tails and Blaze are coming," she said. "I wonder what they want now."

The answer came when the Tornado landed near the village. Tails and Blaze mounted off, but they looked rather worried, and this made Cynder wonder what was going on.

"Cynder, thank goodness you and your team are here!" exclaimed Blaze. "So, the Nightriders have left I see."

"Yes, they have, Blaze," replied Cynder. "Why do you two look so distraught?"

"We've got some very grave news," said Tails. "Remember how we told you about Eggman's defeat?"

"Yes, we remember," said Draco. "What about him?"

"Apparently, he's still alive," said Tails. "We just saw a news report on how some people at Alaska have been disappearing, and one of the witnesses revealed that her husband was kidnapped by a pair of robots that looked exactly like those constructed by Eggman!"

"What!" Percival gasped. "That's awful! What kind of sick, demented lunatic would do such a thing?"

"Exactly what you described him," said Tails. "Eggman has been a thorn on our side for many years, and Sonic had eliminated him twenty years ago, or so we thought."

"We need to find Sonic so he can help us stop Eggman," said Blaze. "But to do so, we need to locate one of the Chaos Emeralds before he does, because goodness knows what terrible things he would do if he were to locate one emerald, let alone all seven of them!"

"Sounds like this Eggman dude needs some serious butt kicking!" said Torden as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm guessing you want us to help you find the emeralds, right?"

"Yes, you're absolutely correct," said Tails. "So will you come to aid us on our quest?"

"I'm ready for anything!" declared Torden. "Count me in!"

"So am I," said Jakkin as he stepped forward.

"We're going to help you stop Eggman," said Percival. "After all, evil must be defeated!"

"Oh my, another adventure!" exclaimed Lily happily. "I'm coming with you!"

"This is for you, Tails and Blaze," said Draco.

"Good to see you're finally taking some initiative, Draco," said Cynder. She then turned to Ash. "Now this is the chance for you to finally do some good."

"Well, I guess I'll give it a try," said Ash reluctantly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Darky. "What about me? Aren't I coming with you?"

"Yes, Darky, you can come with us as long as you promise to be careful," said Cynder.

"Don't worry, big sis, I'll do my best," said Darky and he mounted on Draco's back.

"I also got just the thing to make the search easier," said Tails as he took out a strange gadget from his pocket. "The Chaos Locator 5000, one of my latest inventions. It's like some radar that can track and locate Chaos Emeralds. When one is within proximity, it will start beeping and pinpoint its location."

"Fascinating piece of machinery," said Draco. "You've outdone yourself again, Tails!"

"Thanks, Draco," smiled Tails.

Blaze looked at everyone. "Now that you're all set, let's get going!" she urged. "We've got some Chaos Emeralds to find!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At last, our main heroes appear, and another adventure is about to unfold!


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy Reunion

**Chapter 4 – Enemy Reunion**

The dragons followed the Tornado where inside Tails was piloting his plane while Blaze checked the Chaos Locator for any indication of a nearby Chaos Emerald. They were very curious about the mysterious gems, especially Ash.

"Hey Tails and Blaze," called Cynder. "Some of us here want to know more about the Chaos Emeralds, since not all of us have heard about them before, let alone know what kind of power they possess."

"Well, to start, Chaos Emeralds are very strange gems that pretty much maintain the balance of the Earth," said Tails. "However, they have the ability to grant whoever possesses all seven of them the power to ascend to a Super form."

"So it's a lot like our Elemental Brooches, then," said Draco.

"Yes, pretty much, and just like my Sol Emeralds," said Blaze. "However, just like the Elemental Brooches, there is a catch, as it seems to only respond to a selected few. The only users who were capable of achieving Super form are Sonic and Shadow."

"I see," said Cynder.

"So what's the deal again?" asked Jakkin.

"We have this feeling that Eggman is trying to use the Chaos Emeralds to take over the world," said Blaze. "Something even tells us that he might be trying to locate Sonic wherever he may be so that he can destroy him while he is not wary about his return."

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Percival.

"Sonic is Eggman's sworn enemy since the day he first thwarted his plans to take over South Island and roboticise all of its inhabitants," said Tails. "That was like quite a long time, since Sonic told me the tale when he and I first met."

Draco was very curious. Tails had told him a lot about his exploits with Sonic, and he knew that it was only a matter of time until he would meet the blue hedgehog. "I'm looking forward to getting to know Sonic," he said.

"Trust me, Draco, you'll enjoy his company," said Tails. "Sonic is a very cool guy. Although he may tend to act before he thinks, and that he can be quite impatient at times, he's always there to lend a helping hand whenever he is needed. I've told him a lot about you, and he was hoping for the chance to meet you someday."

"Don't forget Cynder," added Blaze. "I did mention her the day I came to Australia, remember?"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten that," said Tails.

The group continued flying across the ocean. Soon, as they approached a remote island, Blaze noticed the Chaos Locator 5000 beeping as it picked up something on its radar.

"Tails, it looks like a Chaos Emerald is nearby!" she exclaimed. "Prepare to land!"

"Got it," said Tails, and he moved the control stick to direct the plane diagonally downward to the island below.

After a safe landing on the beach, Tails and Blaze boarded off the plane while the dragons landed close by. They started searching the island for the Chaos Emerald with the help of the Chaos Locator 5000, which continued beeping.

"We're almost there now," said Tails.

The group arrived at a clearing deep in the island, where the Chaos Locator 5000 indicated that they were right at the exact spot where the emerald lies. They looked all around, but found nothing.

"Well, where is it?" asked Torden.

"The Chaos Locator reads that it is right here," said Blaze. "Perhaps it's probably buried and we'll have to dig it up."

"In that case, let's start digging for the emerald!" urged Tails. "There's no time to waste! Eggman could be here any minute now!"

Immediately, the team set to work digging the ground, hoping to find the Chaos Emerald. It took quite some time, but at last after making a large hole, they found something very unusual within. It was a small green gem that shone very brightly and it had emitted a mystical aura.

The dragons could not believe their eyes, for it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"So that's a Chaos Emerald," said Percival as he stared at the gem with amazement.

"It's so pretty," said Darky, feeling very enchanted. "It makes me want to keep it!"

"Now, now, Darky," said Cynder as she picked up the emerald. "We really need to use it to find Sonic."

Suddenly, a beam appeared from out of nowhere, blinding everyone within vicinity.

"What is going on?!" exclaimed Draco.

"I have absolutely no idea!" gasped Blaze.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes and saw the Chaos Emerald floating in the beam. The next thing she noticed that it started rising upward.

"The emerald!" she cried as she tried to reach out to grab it, but it floated up quickly into the sky, just before the beam faded away.

Everyone else recovered their vision and found that the Chaos Emerald had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" wondered Tails.

"I have no idea," said Cynder. "I tried to grab it while it was floating in the beam, but it was whisked away high up into the sky!"

"Something tells me that someone has taken it," said Blaze. "But who could have done it?"

"Muhahahahahahaaa!" cackled a voice. "At last, the Chaos Emerald is mine!"

"That voice…" muttered Tails. "Sounds very familiar…"

Tails, Blaze, and the dragons looked up to the sky, and hovering above them was a large egg-shaped flying car, and piloting the car was a large round old man with navy blue pince-nez goggles and a bushy grey moustache. The top of his head had been noticeably replaced with a glass dome where his preserved brain could be seen. Instantly, Tails and Blaze recognised who that pilot was.

"Doctor Eggman!" they exclaimed indignantly.

"Surprised to see me again, Tails and Blaze?" the evil doctor sneered. "I supposed you were probably eggs-cited!"

"We should have known it was you!" hissed Blaze. "Give us back the Chaos Emerald right this instant!"

"Like I have already heard that from you before, cat woman!" laughed Eggman. "This time, you can't send me spinning to the other side of the planet, for I am all the wiser and cleverer of your tricks! With this emerald on my possession, I can finally carry out the first phase of my plan, and then I'll find the rest and become supreme ruler of the Earth!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, our heroes have finally come face to face with Dr. Eggman, and in true video game/TV show fashion, he's throwing egg puns on any word that has "ex" on it. Will they be able to thwart the malevolent schemes of the dreaded doctor? Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Lucky Break

**Chapter 5 – The Lucky Break**

From the distance, hiding behind the bushes, the Pyre Squad watched as the confrontation between Tails, Blaze, the dragons and Doctor Eggman was about to unfold. They had been following the group since they left their village, waiting for the opportunity to catch them so they could bring them to Lord Sardius, but when they heard about the Chaos Emeralds and what Eggman plans to do with them, they started to reconsider their plans.

"So, these Chaos Emeralds are said to possess some kind of mysterious powers, do they?" pondered Ciara.

"Sounds like they could be a great asset for the boss!" declared Cronk. "Just imagine what he could to with it! He could not only rule the entire planet, but maybe even the universe as well! He would give us a very special reward!"

"That sounds like a very good prospect," said Scorcher, worryingly. "But look at how that Eggman guy managed to get the Chaos Emerald so easily. With all those failures we've been going through, he make us three look like a bunch of chumps."

"Not to mention we have heard how he plans to become the supreme ruler of the world," said Cronk.

"Well, he won't be the supreme ruler for long," said Ciara with determination. "Once we grab that emerald from him and find the other six, we'll be the masters of the universe!"

"Right!" said Scorcher. "Let's do this for the glory of the Obsidian Devourers!"

"Tallyho!" cheered Cronk.

* * *

Doctor Ivo Robotnik, who usually went by his nickname Eggman, looked down to the team. He already knew Tails and Blaze, and he could tell that they have changed so much after the last twenty years, but he was not familiar with the dragons.

 _I have never seen those meddling fools before,_ he thought. _That black dragon girl does remind me a lot of Blaze, though, right down to that tough attitude. Ah, no matter, I am detecting extraordinary power levels within them, so they could make excellent additions to my robot army._

"How did you survive?" Tails asked in displeasure. "I thought Sonic defeated you!"

Doctor Eggman grinned nastily. "Well, if you really want to know before I finish you off, I'll tell you the story," he said. "You may have thought I was destroyed inside my war machine, but that's what I really wanted you to think! What Sonic really destroyed was a robot that was meant to replicate me in every single way!"

"So that's how," grumbled Blaze. "You are way more devious than we give you credit for."

"Right you are," said Eggman with a smug look on his face. "I've sworn to exact my revenge on Sonic, but knowing that I had a major setback, I kept a low profile and bided my time, waiting for the right moment to strike again, which took me twenty years to finally surface, but all the while, I continued my activities, capturing innocent civilians and turning them into robots to expand my developing army."

Percival was furious when he heard what Eggman just said. "How could you?" he exclaimed. "That kind of deed is unbelievably monstrous!"

"It's what I do," retorted Eggman. "And flattery won't get you anywhere."

"You'd better relinquish the Chaos Emerald, Eggman!" hissed Cynder. "You wouldn't want to mess with us as we'll give you an outright thrashing!"

"That's right!" called Torden. "I'm in the mood for some fighting, so you better watch it if you know what's good for you!"

"Ohohoho!" laughed Eggman. "Such tough talk, but you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into! I'm a genius, and my Eggmobile is heavily armed with so many devices that to fry you, pulverise you, and disintegrate you! Not even a powerful dragon could be able to match wits with me!"

Jakkin stepped forward and spun his hat backwards. "We shall see about that!" he said, confidently.

Doctor Eggman sneered as he pushed a button on the interface of his Eggmobile, and with that, two chains emerged from the bottom of his hovercar, each revealed a large metallic hammer. It was bluish-silver in colour and both hammers had an insignia painted on the faces which looked like Eggman's visage.

"What is going on?" wondered Percival.

"Watch out, dragons!" warned Tails. "Eggman likes to use a lot of really nasty contraptions which he fits into his Eggmobile! This is going to be rather messy, but surely you should be able to take him out as long as you work together, even if it is your first time battling him."

"Have no fear, Tails," said Cynder. "We're a team, so this fight shouldn't be that much of a problem for us."

"Alright," said Tails. "But please be careful, and do your best to get the Chaos Emerald from him."

The dragons nodded and they flew up to face Eggman.

"Darky, you better stay here with me," said Blaze. "Eggman is someone not to be underestimated as he is quite a dangerous enemy."

"Oh, man," groaned Darky, but he did what he said and stood beside Blaze and Tails while they watched the dragons prepare to commence their battle with the mad scientist.

"Come on, Draco and Cynder!" called Tails. "Give it all you got! Take down Eggman once and for all!"

"Seven against one, eh?" said Eggman. "Even so, I believe I can still be able to defeat you all. After all, no one can be able to match my brilliance."

"Some kind of brilliance," scoffed Torden. "You probably should do something much better and more beneficial if you are that smart."

Doctor Eggman seethed with anger. "Why you!" he spluttered through his clenched teeth. "I'll teach you to respect the great Doctor Eggman!"

With that, Eggman pushed another button which caused the hammers to spin and swing wildly. He then directed them toward the dragons.

"Look out!" shouted Cynder.

The dragons got out of the way, and they responded by unleashing their elemental attacks towards the Eggmobile. But no matter how much they landed a hit, it was no good. The attacks barely made a scratch on the hovercraft.

"Quit wasting your time, fools," jeered Eggman. "My Eggmobile is made out of incredibly durable steel. I saw to it that it would be strong enough that not even that meddlesome hedgehog will be able to dent it!"

"Darn!" pouted Tails. "This is not good!"

"Eggman has certainly become much more of a threat than he has ever been since the last twenty years," said Blaze grimly. "If only I could help, but then again, not even I might be able to stand a chance if the dragons couldn't, not to mention…"

"Before I finish you all," continued Eggman. "I just thought I would take the time to reveal that I will use the power of this Chaos Emerald to locate and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog! He will never know what hit him, as for all I'm certain is that he's out there somewhere, and not suspecting that I have returned, so I will finally be rid of my only obstacle that stands between me and world domination, which you'll soon witness once I reveal my secret weapon!"

"That is so low," said Ash.

"I can't allow you to do that!" hissed Cynder.

"And how will you be able to stop me?" laughed Eggman. "You saw your elemental attacks hit my Eggman, but they barely did anything to me! But enough talking, it's time to finish you off!"

Eggman prepared to strike the dragons with his hammers, but before he could, a sudden jerk caught him off balance. Fumbling frantically to put the Eggmobile back in balance, Doctor Eggman looked around to see what struck him.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" called a trio of voices. Eggman turned to the direction, and he saw three dragons piloting a hovercraft of their own. Although he could tell that they were trying to be threatening, he considered them to look rather foolish.

"Who are you clowns?" he asked disdainfully.

Ciara grinned. "I'm Ciara," she said.

"I'm Scorcher," added Scorcher.

"And I'm Cronk," said Cronk.

"Together, we're the Pyre Squad, elite members of the Obsidian Devourers!" declared the dragon trio. "This world isn't big enough for more evildoers, as that is our job!"

"Well, for a bunch of amateurs, you sound like you mean business," said Eggman with a sneer. "Too bad you can't seem to be your own voice as you're outright copying me with that hovercraft of yours!"

"Spare us your copycat mumbo jumbo," snorted Ciara. "We're here for the Chaos Emerald, so give it to us, or else!"

"You want this emerald?" laughed Eggman. "Tough luck, cause you're not going to get it! You'll have to fight me for it first!"

Ciara grinned. "Fine, we accept your challenge!" she said.

The dragons watched in confusion as the villainous powers started to battle each other. They could only wonder why the Pyre Squad were so eager for the Chaos Emeralds, for they knew that they would have no idea how they work. As the fight raged on, the Pyre Squad landed a powerful blow on the Eggmobile which caused Eggman to lose hold of the Chaos Emerald and it plummeted down towards the sea.

"Now's our chance!" said Cynder quickly. "Hurry and grab the emerald!"

The dragons dove down and Percival caught the Chaos Emerald just time before it could hit the water.

"Got it," he said triumphantly.

"Alright, way to go!" cheered Tails as he and Blaze flew by on the Tornado. "Now let's get out here while Eggman and the Pyre Squad are distracted!"

So as the villains continued their dogfight, Tails, Blaze and the dragons whisked away with the Chaos Emerald as quickly as they could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, boy, we have an Evil vs. Evil moment, but at least our heroes were lucky for something like that would occur now that they recovered the Chaos Emerald! Wait until the last chapter to see what happens next!


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic's Hidden Location

**Chapter 6 – Sonic's Hidden Location  
**

Checking the fuel gauge to make sure there was enough to make the return trip safely, Tails was relieved when he found that it was half empty. They have reached Australia, and they were going to approach Tails' laboratory shortly.

"Almost there, guys," he after taking a brief look at the Chaos Emerald which Percival handed to him earlier on during their escape from Eggman and the Pyre Squad.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's a good thing the Pyre Squad came and took on Eggman," said Jakkin.

"What a pity, cause I would have beaten them all up," grumbled Torden. "They deserve it for all the trouble they're causing."

"We weren't looking for fights, Torden," reminded Blaze. "We were looking for a Chaos Emerald so we could use it to find Sonic."

"And we managed to recover one from Eggman," said Tails. "Once we know where Sonic is and once we find him, we can then start searching for the other six emeralds."

"There's still one thing I don't get," said Draco. "The Pyre Squad trio were trying to steal the Chaos Emerald from Eggman, but for what reason?"

"I have no idea, Draco," replied Cynder. "But knowing them, I have no doubt that they're still up to no good and probably think they could use the emeralds for their own agenda."

"She's right," said Blaze. "I have come to the conclusion that they think the emeralds could be useful for the Obsidian Devourers, but they're the least of our worries, for now, since Eggman's the main concern at this time."

"There it is!" exclaimed Lily excitedly. "Tails' lab is up ahead!"

The dragons looked, and sure enough, they could see Tails' laboratory in the distance. Tails then readied the plane to land as they drew closer.

After making their landing, the group sighed in relief, feeling content to have accomplished their first goal. Then, they went inside where Tails began his work on the Chaos Emerald to locate Sonic's whereabouts.

Blaze, Cynder, and Lily looked at Ash, who was very surprised at how there could be someone who be much worse than her when she used to be evil. She had committed some wicked deeds before, but the thought of Eggman capturing innocent beings and turning them into robot minions goes far beyond what she could have done.

"So Ash," began Blaze. "How does it feel to finally do something good?"

"I don't know," said Ash slowly. "This is really the first time I ever attempted to do heroic stuff, and if I have to be very honest, it's something that actually does make me feel better about myself than the life of villainy ever would."

"Like I told you," said Cynder. "Being good can come a long way, and all it takes is a little effort and determination."

"Well, it is thanks to you teachings that I'm starting to see all the worthy qualities of taking the light side," said Ash. "Still, it's something that I'm going to have to get used to in order to follow your example."

"Oh, do not worry so much," said Lily perkily. "You'll get the hang of it with time."

Ash could only smile faintly as she nodded in agreement.

"Blaze, I was wondering," said Cynder as she remembered looking at the room was redecorating to make it into a nursery. "Have you got the chance to tell Tails about the baby yet?"

"I already told him before we went to your village," replied Blaze. "He took it quite well, thankfully, and already we've been discussing over what to do for the baby's future."

"That's good to know," smiled Blaze. "I'm looking forward to seeing the birth when the time comes."

"You'll be the first one to know when I'm about to make the delivery," said Blaze. She looked down to her swelled belly, and felt the continuous kicking from inside. "I've also been eating healthier foods to make sure the baby is well-nourished."

The other girls smiled, feeling very certain that Blaze would give birth to a very healthy and beautiful child.

"Guys, come here!" called Tails. "I have found him! I found where Sonic is!"

"You have?" Blaze asked as she and the other dragons went into his laboratory room.

"Yes," said Tails happily. "I wasn't given an image of where, but the computer with the Chaos Emerald pointed out the location through a map I was analysing."

Blaze and the dragons drew closer to Tails' monitor and saw the map of the world. They then noticed a blue spot blinking at a remote location in Europe. Blaze looked closer and noticed that the spot was situated in the northern region of the United Kingdom.

"I can see it!" she exclaimed. "So that's where Sonic is! It seems that he's residing in the Isle of Skye in Scotland!"

"Now that we know Sonic's location, I say we can now go and track him down," said Percival.

"We're going to have to do more than that, I'm afraid," said Blaze. "In order to motivate him, I'd say one of us go and take the Chaos Emerald to show it to him."

"I'm also going to need someone to accompany me," added Tails. "I can't do this all by myself."

Everyone thought deeply over who could take up the task to meet Sonic and show him the Chaos Emerald. Then all eyes were fixed on Cynder.

"Cynder, you'll be the one," said Blaze. "Go with Tails to Scotland and present the emerald to Sonic."

"Understood, Blaze," said Cynder. "The Chaos Emerald will be safe with me."

"What about the rest of us?" the dragons asked.

"As for you six, you're coming with me," said Blaze. "We'll be going to the Anthro League at Kyoto. I have no doubt that they must be aware of the threat of Eggman."

"I sure hope Bowser is alright over there," said Draco.

"He should be, Draco," assured Jakkin. "He's got the other guys to interact with."

"Right," said Blaze. "We better be on our way quickly. Eggman must be continuing with the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds as we speak."

* * *

So the team split up after leaving Tails' laboratory. Blaze and the dragons used the Transporter Device to return to Japan while Tails and Cynder began their search for Sonic. Tails started up the Tornado and this time, Cynder accompanied him on the plane instead of using her wings to fly. She had done enough flying and wanted to see what it was like to ride on a plane.

It did not take long for Tails and Cynder to arrive at Scotland as they were flying at incredible speed. They could see the Isle of Skye directly ahead. It was a peaceful looking island with rugged landscapes and castles that looked as if they belonged in a fairy tale. The ocean below looked very cold yet calm as the sea breeze blew gently.

Tails set the Tornado to land on a flat rocky surface close to the sea, and as he and Cynder got off, they took a look around the scene before checking that the Chaos Emerald was safe and secure in the backpack Cynder was carrying. Cynder explored the area and hoped that the search for Sonic would not be a difficult one.

"I'll be waiting down here, Cynder!" called Tails. "Good luck finding Sonic, and make sure to show the emerald to him!"

Cynder faced her fox friend as he called her and nodded understandingly to him. She then resumed her climb up the cliffs of the island. The hike was long and arduous as she went up the rocky passages to the rundown remains of one of the castles. At last when she reached the top of Neist Point, Cynder saw a hooded figure standing at the tip of the viewpoint. Its back was facing her. Cynder could only stand silently and still as the figure slowly turned to the side before directing its attention to her. Although the face was still concealed by the hood, Cynder could see two large eyes with green irises and the bulbous black nose. She then took a few more steps forward, and then the figure finally lifted off the hood to reveal its face, which was that of an adult hedgehog with blue spiky hair.

 _That must be Sonic the Hedgehog,_ thought Cynder. _He doesn't look quite what the others have been saying about him, but I won't judge based on appearance. If he's the one who can help us stop Eggman, then I've got to carry out the task right now._

Sonic eyed the strange dragoness with a serious look on his face and he could tell that she was not here for a friendly greeting. Cynder then opened the backpack, took out the Chaos Emerald, and presented it to Sonic as if she was going to hand it over to him. When Sonic saw the green emerald gleaming towards, all he could do was utter a soft sigh. He had not seen a Chaos Emerald since the last twenty years after he had saved the world from Doctor Eggman, or so he thought he did since he had sensed everything that had recently been transpired, which left him certain if he could be able to show himself to his friends ever again out of the feeling that he had failed them. As Cynder continued drawing the emerald towards him, Sonic was left wondering whether or not he could return and help out those in need. The two looked at each other, sensing each other's thoughts and feelings, with Cynder hoping that Sonic would provide assistance for Tails, Blaze and the rest of her friends and Sonic still making up his mind on where he would go from here.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

So that wraps up the season premiere. Will Sonic agree to help out his old and new friends to stop the evil Dr. Eggman? Find out in the next story! By the way, hope you love that little homage to _Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_ at the ending. The title of the story was pretty much a dead giveaway.


End file.
